neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Chapter 2: The Crossroads of Defeat
Chapter 2: The Crossroads of Defeat Walkthrough Instead of heading straight to Lastation, I suggest you turn around and go right back to Planeptune. Darkness 60 Lastation After the scenes, Uni will temporarily join the party. You can now have a full party of 4 on screen, or start using the Partners and keep only 3. Wither way, head to the Guild and pick up the new quests before going anywhere else. Once you are ready, head to Rebeat Resort. Rebeat Resort Take the left branch first to clear it of treasure and then take the right branch. Continue on to trigger the event and even more Underling (2). Lastation Make sure to re-enter Lastation once it kicks you and get the scene with Jinguji Kei. Once all the scenes are over, head to the Endless Zone. Endless Zone When you're ready, head to the event crystal. Virtua Forest Depths You already know your way around here, so head north to the event crystal and a fight with Ancient Dragon and then another with M-3 Custom x3 Lastation Back at Lastation, you will get a new quest that you must complete to learn the location of Hematite. There are also new quests available as well for the new areas. Before we go to Rebeat Resort, let's take a side trip to Midcompany. Midcompany Rebeat Resort Head counter-clockwise around the area to get to the event crystal and fight the Sea Hunter. After the hilarious Nurse Compa scene, head back to Lastation. Lastation After learning the location of the Hematite, you will have access to more new quests. You can take some time to do these quests, or head straight to Septent Resort. Septent Resort Like Midcompany, this map is similar to another map with some add-ons. Take the left branch clockwise around the area, grabbing the treasure. When you reach the save point, make sure to save. You can try and defeat the nearby Dolphin if you want or head to the event crystal when ready to take on the Tae Kwon Cat x3 and then Uni. Lastation Hand over the Treasure Gem and Hematite to learn the location of the Mascot Character. Septent Resort Head counter-clockwise around the area until you see the event crystal. Head north and watch the funny scene. Poor guy, he is hopeless. The fight will be with both Pirachu and Fenrir. Lastation Back in Lastation, watch the scene with Kei. Poor Uni. You now have access to Lowee. Lowee Enjoy the scenes in Lowee and get introduced to some new characters Rom and Ram. There isn't much to do in Lowee yet, so check the new quests and then head to Lowee Global Expo East. Lowee Global Expo East This is the first place that has multiple zones. After clearing the first area, head to the next zone in the west. When you are ready, head to the event crystal for another Underling (3) fight and then Rom and Ram. Lowee Watch the events and meet Mina Nishizawa. Once you are done, head back into Lowee for a scene. And again.... and again. On your fifth visit you will get a long scene that will finally give you access to a new dungeon and allow you to visit the areas inside Lowee to turn in quests and accept new ones. I suggest you head back to Lowee Global Expo East to complete quests and get Lowee's shares up to 55% to see the Cursed Sword rumor by talking to Artfoire Mama. Lowee Global Expo There is the area past the event crystal that you haven't uncovered, but there is only enemies there. When you are done with getting Lowee shares up, head to the World Maze, 1st Layer. World Maze Clear out the east side of the first map before heading to the northwest and to the next zone. The marker in the northeast is actually an exit to the dungeon. Avoid it, and when you're ready, save and head to the event crystal to fight the Icy Hedgebug x3 and Killachine. After all the scenes, you will be forced out. Lowee After the scenes, and meeting Gust, you can access new quests at the Guild. Head to the same place you got the event crystal before for a fight with a Metal Shell. You will have to walk out after this fight. World Maze When you enter, head east to the event crystal and a fight with the Dr. Kawashina. Head back to Lowee now. Lowee Watch the scenes and hand over the items you gathered for Gust. Afterwards, she will join your party. Gust will not automatically take a 5th space in your party, you will have to partner her with someone (if you had all 4 members in the front row). You can now talk to Gust in the Chirper for a scene and get the (PP) Gust's Panacea. While we're at it, head back to Lastation for and talk to Nisa as well to get the (PP) Hero Drink. World Maze Head to the second area and the event crystal will be just northwest when you enter. You will now have to face Killachine (2). After the fight, you will need to head north to another event crystal for another scene and fight with the CPU Breaker. After the fight, head back to Lowee. Lowee Watch the scenes and then check the Chirper and talk to Gust for the (PP) Heal All. Now you will be on your way to Lastation. Lastation After all the scenes you will be kicked out of Lastation, enter and watch more scenes. It looks like Miss Underling is up to no good. If you haven't already, you will now need to complete the three quests in Lowee that give the Anchor, Sail, and Figurehead. Once you have these, you can return to Lastation and ride to Leanbox. Leanbox Upon arrival you will automatically head to the Basilica and meet Lady Chika Hakozaki. After the long scene, take a moment to check the new quests and then head to Gapain Field. Gapain Field When you reach the event crystal, you will face a formidable foe. Awww, Nepgear you are so guilable. Luckily, you are saved and learn what is going on in Leanbox. After the scenes you will be back on the World Map. If you decide to go back to the spot where the event crystal was, you can grab some treasure and fight the difficult Elemental Dragon. Leanbox After the scene you will be on the world map, head back into Leanbox again. You will need to do this a few times until all events are done and you can run around the town. There are now new quests available. You can take some time to fulfill the new quests and get the Cursed Sword rumor from the Mid-Level Explorer or head straight for the Underverse Underverse As soon as you enter the event crystal will be right in front of you. After the hilarious scene, head forward all the way north and grab the treasures before heading back and to the right. You should take the south path first, grabbing the gathering points and treasures, before heading to the next zone. Clear out the area and when you're ready, head to the event crystal. Leanbox After the scenes, you will need to head back to the Underverse, but first check out the new quests. Underverse Head back to the same area you got the previous event crystal for more Underling (4) and Pirachu (2) fun. After some scenes, you will have to fight the evil duo again in upgraded form - Underling (5) and Pirachu (3). Afterwards, you will now be back on the main map. Leanbox Enjoy the scenes and the trophy image. After everything, 5pb. will join you. Make sure to set her Commands and Combos (if you plan to use her). Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Walkthrough